


Mission Accomplished

by RainbowStrawberryMilk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Chaos, Coming Out, Crack, I Don’t Know What I Wrote, M/M, Pure Crack, don’t take this seriously, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowStrawberryMilk/pseuds/RainbowStrawberryMilk
Summary: Gakuhuo had walked back into his office after a long and tiring meeting with the government about the octopus situation to find his son twirling around in his swivel chair.Aka: Gakushuu is being a chaotic little brat.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Karasuma Tadaomi, But the ships are only mentioned
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Mission Accomplished

Gakuhuo had walked into his office after a long and tiring meeting with the government about their octopus issue and he really just wanted to sit in silence for a little bit. His chair was twirling around and he sighed in annoyance. He couldn’t have a moment of peace. “Asano.” The boy in question looked him in the eyes and continued to stick his leg out and kick the side of the desk to keep the chair turning. “How did you get in here?” 

His son rolled his eyes, “through the door.” That was assumed...still he was the one that asked a vague question.

“Stop spinning around like your five.” Gakushuu completely ignored him if anything, he made it more of a point each time he kicked the desk. 

“I was bored. Your meeting about the octopus and his murder children took too long.” 

“Asano, now you’re just spitting randomness.” It’s hard to gaslight someone if they know they’re being gaslit. 

“That’s not what I wanted to talk about actually. I was thinking and it lead me down a strange line of inquiry.” Gakuhuo might’ve had a moment of feeling like the rolls were reversed if Gakushuu wasn’t sitting half on his side and tucked in a ball while twirling around in a swivel chair. “Does your weird mind control abilities only work on children? If so, than that’s actually a little sad. A child’s brain is not fully developed and easy to manipulate. An amateur could make a child do, say, and believe whatever they wish.” 

Gakuhuo is unsure if he was saved or cursed because in that brief moment of silence it took before he could respond, they heard the familiar sound of his phone ringing from inside the desk’s drawer. Gakuhuo had two cell phones he would normally carry around, one being his personal phone which he normally kept in his drawer to prevent distractions, and the other being his work phone and the one that he uses more often. The one in the drawer was his personal phone and they both knew it. Gakushuu shot out to reach towards the drawer so fast that the chair slid out from beneath him and he fell ungracefully to the floor. Still, he seemed completely unbothered by that, being far more focused on his mission. 

“Hello?” Gakushuu answered and his head popped up from the other side of the large desk. “Yes, the principal is currently present.” He said with that stupid grin on his face as he sat on the desk making eye contact with his father from across the room. Gakuhuo was tempted to fight the little brat; he knew better than to sit on tables. “You could talk to me-why do you even have this number? Aren’t there rules against dating your boss? Do those rules apply if he technically isn’t your boss? Are you even dating? Do you think he’s hot?” 

“Asano!” Gakushuu looked over at him and flipped him off. THE BRAT FLIPPED HIM OFF! 

“Hey, we should have a fun dinner together today since you’re dating my dad and all!” Gakushuu suggested to the person on the other side of the phone. Gakuhuo moved to try and take the device away from him but Gakushuu started to wiggle and kick. It was moments like these he regrets all of the karate and self defense classes he made his son take. “Hey, Karasuma Sensei, I actually have to go the principal is mad at me for taking his phone. Hey, could you tell Akabane that I hope he has a slow and painful death for me?” The was a brief pause as the other responds. “What, no, it’ll make his day believe me-“ Gakuhuo had successfully plucked the phone out of his annoying son’s hands. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Karasuma, I’ll have to call you back later.” Gakuhuo briefly said before hanging up and shooting one of his disappointed glares that used to bring the other to tears when he was young. He currently looks unfazed. “Asano, what have gotten into you today? You should know better than to behave like that. Twirling in a chair like a five year old, stealing my phone, climbing on the table like an animal, you don’t expect to get anywhere in life do you.” He scolded but again Gakushuu seemed completely unfazed. 

When he finished, the strawberry blonde just gave him a mischievous smile and said, “you’re just mad I found out about your secret boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“You do like him, though, right? Like, you must be secretly gay for him.”

“I’m not.”

“Yeah,” he scoffed, “and I’m not secretly gay for Akabane.”

“What?!”

“What?-Oh, I should go do some paperwork since your boyfriend is coming over for dinner.”

As Gakushuu hurried out of the room Gakuhuo sighed in annoyance. Moments like these makes him regret having a son.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Ren: How did coming out go?
> 
> Gakushuu: I recked havoc, made fun of him for his secret relationship with that e-class teacher, mentioned that I was secretly gay for Akabane, and left.
> 
> Gakushuu: I think it went pretty well.
> 
> Ren: I told you to just sit down and talk to him like normal people do.....


End file.
